User talk:DragonSpore18/Archive 3
Rainbow Shifter (talk) 03:46, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY DragonSpore18!!--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:39, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Block Block accomplished.--Kyurem147 (talk) 09:56, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Battle park No problem, but should it be battle park's or battle park owner's?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:12, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Jessie It's Idowhatiwantbbq. A newbie. check history.--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:16, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Articles Well, it will be hard, but I am asking you to edit on the Johto League Champions character articles, to fill in those that are missing. A list can be found here. You don't have to do that, but I will appreciate it if you would. Energy ''X'' 00:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, didn't see the broken link, it is fixed. So, would you help out? Energy ''X'' 17:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Would you like to become a member of PokéPower, where we can work as a team? Basically, it is an organization (which has not seen much use in some time), so we could always seek new members (Like you!). Your contributions have been recognized, so if you want to become one, just confirm on my talk page. Energy ''X'' 00:14, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd really appreciate if you could answer: yes or no? Energy ''X'' 17:33, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'll recommend you and several other users as nominates. There will be a vote (which shouldn't take long), and once you pass, you become a member. Off topic, you have many messages on the talk page. Do you know how to archive the talk page, or should I do it for you? Energy ''X'' 17:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Umm... You could of archived it. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 17:47, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I did it for you, since that was not archiving. Energy ''X'' 17:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi I was wondering if you could make character pages for orphaned Pokémon pages. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 19:11, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Merging Hi, I would like to ask on your views on merging with Pokémon Adventures. Please message me with a response. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow! 16:05, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Gender Uh, you do know you have to add the reference tags to confirm the gender as well? This has to be added (nevermind about the |episodesuntilevolved=). Energy ''X'' 23:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Aye, that's how it is being made. And not only for Heracross, but for any Pokémon that has its gender confirmed, whether through gender differences, a certain move (like Attract) or claimings of an character. Energy ''X'' 23:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Baccer World Cup Ok if I recreate this one?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:53, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Grovyle Should it be Grovyle (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) or Grovyle (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Locations Nothing personal, but I wanna get these two Sword of the Vale and Absentia Natural Park.--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Images I saw through some of your images. So, why aren't you categorising them? Energy ''X'' 10:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Happy Independence Day! to you too!--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Message Saw your message to Kyurem147. Why don't you contact me directly and ask about it, rather than telling Kyurem to do it (as well as other things)? Energy ''X'' 23:47, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Gary Hey about gary's other pokemon I don't know if those needed, yes it does say has them, but there's not enough info for them.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:18, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, do you have any info/images about manga? Energy ''X'' 18:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Damn. Oh well, continue with the anime, then. Energy ''X'' 18:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Tags Ah, when you encounter code tag, I'd appreciate if you could change it to instead. The deal is that some Internet browsers do not support the first code tag, they don't work properly. Energy ''X'' 19:29, July 11, 2014 (UTC)